


Marked

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Courage Magic Strength [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Canon Era, Multi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Arthur couldn't tell everyone exactly how he felt about Merlin and Gwaine, couldn't declare to all the kingdoms that it was them he loved and no one else, at least they were marked. At least everyone could see that somebody loved them, even if they couldn't say who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Day #27- Rough, Biting, Scratching

There were some things about being king that Arthur Pendragon absolutely couldn’t _stand_. The near complete lack of privacy, sometimes even when he was in his own chambers, for one thing. He had next to no free time, and some of his work was incredibly tedious. And then there was the fact that he couldn’t be with the two people he loved most in the world the way he wanted to. He couldn’t let their love be _known_.

In the privacy of Arthur's chambers, or when they were out on a hunt or a quest alone, Arthur could be with Merlin and Gwaine without any inhibitions. He could love them _openly,_ could show them exactly how he felt. All three loved each other dearly, yes, but they have to love privately.

If there was one sight Arthur loved, one thing he loved doing, it was watching Merlin or Gwaine come apart beneath him from Arthur's own touch and cock. Preferably, of course, with the other one on top of other, cock buried deep inside other, fucking him rough and _hard._ He loved it hard, Arthur did, loved being fucked so roughly he'd feel it for days afterward. Merlin and Gwaine would grip him _tight,_ so tight his skin would bruise, and even if nobody could see them under Arthur's clothes he knew the marks were there. He knew what they symbolised- that Merlin and Gwaine loved him, loved him with all they had, just as Arthur loved them.

There was nothing quite like being filled by another man’s cock, feeling it thrust into him at the same time Arthur fucked another, either. Of course, it made it very difficult to focus, difficult to form any sort of rhythm or be gentle at all, but that was something Arthur loved. And it was the reason Arthur loved to be the one in the middle, filling one of his two lovers holding him and _marking_ him even as he did the same to the other.

People had started to notice the bruises though- very distinctive bruises, that could only make others think of hands _grabbing_ the three of them, holding on as tight as they possibly could. One would almost think that someone was hurting the three of them, if it wasn't for the fact they smiled and Merlin blushed whenever anyone brought it up. And if Arthur couldn't tell everyone exactly how he felt about Merlin and Gwaine, couldn't declare to all the kingdoms that it was _them_ he loved and no one else, at least they were marked. At least everyone could see that _somebody_ loved them, even if they couldn't say who.

***

Merlin's nails were like tiny knives, when they dug into Arthur and Gwaine's skin. It was why Merlin was often the one on top, driving himself into Arthur, holding and touching both of his lovers as tightly as he could. The scratches were easier to explain away, too- they could come from anything. _They_ knew, though. They knew the scratches came from Merlin’s nails raking their skin, digging in hard enough to draw blood when he came, muffling his screams in what was usually Arthur’s neck. And when the tiny cuts and marks throbbed afterwards, not painfully but enough to be felt, they remembered.

But nothing, _nothing_ , compared to Arthur’s biting. The pure and raw _wanting_ , that desperate desire for _more_ that filled them whenever Arthur’s teeth sunk into their skin was like nothing else. And for Arthur, the sight of Merlin and Gwaine writhing beneath his own body, coming completely undone from Arthur’s bite, was what drove that hunger. That image alone was enough to push Arthur over the edge.

That morning, Arthur’s _hunger_ was in full force. Merlin and Gwaine had snuck into his chambers, before the sun had even risen. Arthur was on top of both of them, for once, all the better to reach them both with his mouth. His favourite place to bit was their necks, so he could look into their eyes and see that _burning_ , that desire and and love, as he bit down _hard_ and fucked them roughly and recklessly. He watched them come beneath him, collapsing on top of each other completely exhausted, Arthur soon following them over the edge.

As the three of them lay in bed, Gwaine with eyes closed and nearing sleep, and Arthur with a satisfied smirk as he ran his hands through his lovers’ hair, Merlin fingered the bite marks on his neck. Some of them were mere scars, some of them were nearly faded, and some of them were raw and painful. Most of them were low on Merlin’s neck, close to his collarbone, but these fresh ones were high. High enough that his neckerchief wouldn’t cover them.

“Arthur?” Merlin said, lying in between the other two. “Arthur, do you know how _high_ these are?”

“Hmm?” Arthur murmured, half in a daze, half listening to Merlin.

“My neckerchief won’t cover these, you know that right?” Merlin told him. “Gwaine’s hair _might_ cover his, but there’s so many now, and then there’s the scratches that I left…”

“So?” said Arthur, fully attentive now, watching Merlin. Gwaine had woken some too, and was watching Arthur and Merlin through bleary eyes. “So what if anyone sees? I _want_ them to.”

“You did this on _purpose_?” Merlin realised. “But I thought- I thought people couldn’t know…”

“Do you really think I give a _damn_ about that anymore?” Arthur cried, startling the other two, jolting them fully awake. “I hate this, I fucking _hate_ it! Having to- to hide who I love just because I’m the king! You two- you two could change your minds, decide that you can’t stand hiding and sneaking around and decide to be together without me, but me… I have to take a wife and have a child, all for the sake of my kingdom.”

“Arthur, we aren’t _leaving_ you, ever,” Gwaine declared vehemently, and Merlin nodded in agreement. “There’s got to be a way to figure this out, so we can be together, that doesn’t involve you giving up the throne. And none of us want that.”

“I don’t know if there is,” Arthur admitted. “But- I want people to _see_ , to at least know that I am loved by another, and that somebody loves the two of you. Is that so wrong?”

“No. No, it’s not,” said Merlin, his fingers absently tracing Arthur’s scars. “I want people to know, too. We’ll figure this out. Somehow, Arthur, we’ll figure this out.”


End file.
